The Circle Series  Book 1: Merlin's Rose
by N. R. Crow
Summary: Now Merlin has a choice... Save his sister and run, find the rest of the circle, end up revealing his magic, and save Camelot yet again, or let her die with the rest of them. Either way, he's betraying someone... NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

A new prophecy pops up, telling of a circle of six to surround Emrys. 'Six less one and all shall fall'. But when Uther vows to find this circle of magic and Emrys, he sends his son, Arthur on a search to destroy Emrys, along with Merlin and nine knights to decipher the prophecy and kill each of circle as they're found. But, as they travel, Arthur gets closer and closer to Merlin's secret... And that's when they find _her._ Now Merlin has a choice... Save his sister and run, find the rest of the circle, end up revealing his magic, _and_ save Camelot yet again, or let her die with the rest of them. Either way, he's betraying someone...

**- **ღ -

_"__One from the womb_

_to be the warlock's lost sister"_

**- **ღ -

White blone hair whipped around her pale head, her violet eyes concentrated on the King on the balcony above as he read off her crimes. She turned her head to the left, glancing at the boy she loved, also tied on a stake. As the King said 'witch' she leaned her head against the wood that kept her to the spot, and started laughing, shaking her head slowly. "You' never learn, do you, Uther?" She shouted, red lips turned in a small grin.

**- **ღ -

_"One from the wound_

_the King has left to fester"_

**- **ღ -

His blue-green eyes shifted to stare at the laughing girl as Uther read his charges. Many were lies, but he didn't care. _Finally_ he'd gotten the chance to stand up to Uther, as he had tried years before. And the one that'd gathered them all... He'd been right. After all, their paths did cross again, just sooner than both had hoped. As the white haired girl kept laughing, he joined in, her bell-like giggling and his booming laughter echoing off of the castle walls around them.

**- **ღ -

_"One from the dark"_

_to be one with the light"_

**- **ღ -

She shook her pale head, dark brown hair flowing into her eyes as a gentle breeze picked up. Uther had done it again... Condemned the very people that _would've_ saved them. She started to wonder why she'd let them persuade her into joining... After all, she'd _known_ it'd be the death of her. But having a destiny... Just simply having a reason _not_ to kill them all... She wanted it. "No, he does not." She shouted as Uther read her own charges, answering the white-blonde girl's questions. And out of the insanity of it all, she too joined in on the laughter that rung throughout the court.

**- **ღ -

_"One from the forgotten"_

_"with powers in sight"_

**- **ღ -

Though she was only ten, the raven-haired girl wasn't afraid. She'd seen this coming, and was completely ready for it. She glanced at the white-haired girl... She'd sorta adopted the ten-year-old. And as she turned to look over the crowd, Uther already booming out the little girl's charges, she saw a few horrified faces. How could a girl so young be condemned to burning? How could she be magic at all? Her child-like giggles echoed after the other's, holding a bitterly dark side to them.

**- **ღ -

_"One from the suffering"_

_"found only in the lake"_

**- **ღ -

"This is not the end, Uther!" She shouted, grinning from ear to ear. Why shouldn't she be happy? She'd been reunited with the one she'd love... The one she still loved. "Magic will _never_ be completely gone..." She laughed for the same reason as the others... It was insane, how Uther thought this was the end. How he truly believed he'd let them all die... How he believed by wiping out the seven of them, sorcerery everywhere would be too afraid to rise again. Uther was truly either insane or just thick... Or both.

**- **ღ -

_"One from the betrayal"_

_of the Old King's sake"_

**- **ღ -

Though he'd known it was a bad idea from the beginning, the golden-green-eyed boy, the last of the circle, couldn't help but grin. His love, the very same white-haired girl that'd started the insane laughter, had gotten him to join. He leaned his head back, staring as the storm clouds rolled in, thunder booming all around them. This wasn't the end... And it never would be. As his own laughter joined the other's, the first of the rain started to pour as lightening struck the cobble-stoned path, sending the peasants running in fear. But Uther remained, determined to see this to the end.

**- **ღ -

_"Six to stand at Emrys's side_

_Six to fullfill his circle_

_Six to take the witch's pride_

_Six less one and all shall fall."_

**- **ღ -

His eyes glowing golden, Merlin stood in the middle, hands bound to his own stake. It was the circle, Uther's own mimicry of the prophecy. He'd been stupid to put the other's lives at stake. If it'd been _just_ Merlin's, he wouldn't have caused such destruction. He didn't want to now... But as the storm picked up speed, Merlin raised his head, golden eyes watching the pitch-black clouds, shouting in a voice that roared to the heavens, summoning Kilgharrah. As he heard the wings of the dragon beat in the air, his eyes still glowing pure amber, he shouted, "Shyl shael," breaking the ropes that bounded them all to the stakes. But as he saw Arthur's eyes, guilt overtook him, and the gold faded to blue as the rain pelted him, drops trailing along his cheeks like tears. But, when the dragon landed, Merlin toar his eyes away, as he raced with his circle toward the golden dragon. And, as they left, Uther's angry shouts following them, and Arthur following them with betrayed eyes, he wiped at his eyes furiously as the white-haired girl whispered to him, "We'll be back... It's not the last time you'll see him..."

Merlin just nodded solemnly before muttering, "But will he be so forgiving next time...?"

And, for once, the white-haired girl had no answer, and merely leaned into golden-green-eyed boy's chest, silent tears making their way down her cheeks, following the paths of raindrops that already streaked her dirt-covered face.

**- **ღ -

**Author's Note: **So I know this sounds and _awful_ lot like an ending, but it's not... Sorta like a prologue that shows you something that'll happen in the story. The italacized lines are actually the prophecy I made up. Please review! :)


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
